


游了段子

by Miduoli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 含R小段子有榨汁play和按摩play





	游了段子

小段子一则  
隐蔽xxxJanuary 18, 2019

 

起因是藤木游作多看了“人妻温泉”的av碟片几眼。

 

人类与伊格尼斯的战斗最终以“和平共处”落下帷幕，伊格尼斯们回去重建电子界，游作等人也渡过美好的高中生活、顺利升上大学。然后，藤木游作向鸿上了见告白，两人成为情侣。爱情友情两丰收，前途似锦光明无限的藤木游作大抵过上了他希翼的平静生活。这天他和大学同学们一起去租下周聚会看的电影。本来决定就用《星球大战》，大家却哄哄嚷嚷，跑到av区分享性癖增进友情。游作不住大学宿舍，对男生间的聊天套路也没什么兴趣。于是他跟着穗村尊站在某种小电影的架子前。尊挑好小电影回头看到他，吓得把碟片藏在身后。

 

“游作，”他说，“我觉得你可能对那种感兴趣。”

 

游作顺着他指的方向看过去，那栏是“熟女·人妻”的区域，毫无疑问人气爆棚的性癖集合No.1。就在那时，他多看了“人妻温泉”几眼，又不巧被吃饱喝醉的学长看到了。“藤木学弟看似性冷淡，原来是喜欢熟女啊！学长送你盒好东西！”说着就把那盒“人妻温泉~爱与放肆的叛逆水肌~”塞给他。大家付完帐各回各家，游作也就带着他的小礼物回到他和鸿上了见的家。了见说今晚会晚点回来，他便在自己房间里研究那盒“好东西”。

 

封面的演员裹着浴巾。简介说是青年在温泉旅店遇到欲求不满的人妻，在成熟大姐姐的诱惑和教导下，青年逐渐陷入欲望深渊无法自拔……。

 

喔，带有人妻、熟女、欲求不满、ntr、调教与反调教的性癖。

 

小电影开播。屏幕上出现那位大姐姐的脸，游作还不能很好地把她和了见对应起来。

 

藤木游作看这小电影不是要发泄什么男友不在家好寂寞的性欲，而是想学习怎么满足一位年上恋人的欲望。

 

鸿上了见比他大两岁，但经验丰富。这不是指了见在他之前交过很多朋友，虽然了见和他拉小手亲嘴时总是绰绰有余。两人第一次颠鸾倒凤那晚，游作才知道了见没实战经验，表里如一真的处男的藤木游作摸摸他的腰，看似轻浮其实纯粹的鸿上了见就绷直身体，羞得满脸红。“我第一次被真人摸。”了见这么解释，当时游作没多想，觉得他这样很可爱。后来才明白微妙之处。对，后来——在他被了见缠着，射精射到阴茎痛，两眼冒金星晕过去的前一秒。

 

第二天他腰酸背疼，不晓得昨晚被骑了多少回，只记得事态是在脱下第一个安全套后失控的。本着对恋人负责的原则，两人第一次是戴着安全套做。事后了见说他有爱用的小玩具。游作也就不难理解了见被人摸都不耐、又怎么这么会照顾人了。说实话，刚插入，游作就有种飘飘欲仙的感觉。怀中的了见的身体不像女性那般柔软却很温暖，了见漂亮的脸在做爱时会变成勾人心弦的淫荡美貌，两人又是伴侣，在一起时是百般恩爱。这些都令他得到极大满足，尽情享受着恋人之间的时间。白浊液释放后游作想拔出，有规律地收缩的尻穴却一点一点把他榨干净，才让他那话儿退出，留个沾污的套子在里面。了见抠出安全套，也不管它流出的精液弄脏床，对游作说：“接下来不戴套的来吧？”

 

然后他就跌入射精地狱，与小恶魔你来我回，最后甘拜下风。

 

藤木游作不是那种没法压制恋人就心生不满的人，他愿意做能让了见舒服的事情。思慕倾心了十余年的白月光也爱着他，喜欢抱紧他也喜欢被他抱，藤木游作有些手足无措，同时决意要让了见幸福。过去给他们留下难以愈合的伤口，但他们还有许多时间来一起经历幸福。

 

——怎么会在这种事上跌跟头？游作身体没毛病，只是了见的经验太丰富，已经不为处男所动。了见常用小玩具一个人自慰，汲取性快感也慢慢习惯快感，像女性容易出水却很难高潮，身体记住快乐，神经却麻木着忘记了。换句话说，他的身体很难“启动”。做爱时，游作发现了见的身体总是挺直的，他乘骑时不说，受爱抚时也没有要软下来的样子，如此像个处子的反应让游作大费心思。挺可爱的。可一到抽插环节，了见立即熟练起来，压着游作找自己舒服的地方，最后变成他摸着游作失神的脸说“可爱”了。

 

说到底，是游作经验不足。如果能一开始就放软了见的身体，说不定游作就不会这么被动。所以他想学习演员的技巧。

 

鸿上了见曾在游作面前“进入状态”，不是主动权完全交给了见、任他自己动（然后折腾游作）那种。那次是个小小的意外。

 

那天游作回家，了见正趴在床上看书。

 

“键盘敲久了，坐着难受。”了见说。

 

“需要我按摩？”游作问。了见说好，他就上手。他先掐住他的腰捏两下，果然换来对方身体一抖，僵住。腰到肩胛骨都是了见的敏感区，抚摸就会让他绷紧肩膀和屁股。这样可不能按摩。游作叫他坐起来，给他捏肩膀。大概是弄得他舒服了。“怎么学会的？”他问。游作答以前和草薙哥相互帮忙预防程序员的颈周炎。了见说还包括按摩腰背？游作说不是，只对你这样。

 

“那你帮我揉揉大腿。”了见说，“还有背部。用那瓶乳液。”

 

游作去浴室拿乳液回来，了见已经脱掉裤子，把毛巾被垫在身下趴着。“你后背不是……怕痒？”游作拉起他上衣，挤些乳液到他背上。“你刚才还不在摸。”了见咕囔，伸出手臂让游作揉捏。游作对按摩没什么心得，就抹开乳液，揉他觉得会累的部位，反反复复到感觉变热或了见放松、不抵抗为止。他的手指在他背部游走时，了见默不作声，抓来枕头枕着。刚才游作模仿准备运动的拉伸给他双手来了一套，了见是喜欢被握着手还是怎么，很是受用。总之现在他没有拒绝的意思，上半身处于放松状态。于是游作开始抚摸他的右腿。了见有锻炼身体，身体肌肉匀称，腰腹紧密，大腿紧实。有时他还会给皮肤保湿，相当爱惜自己的身体。说起来，他们也在浴室里玩过，偶尔会用那乳液。

 

这白色的液体抹到大腿上滑滑的。游作本着恋人滤镜，觉得一轮下来了见的皮肤更加润滑如玉。倘若现在抱他，不知有多柔软舒服。游作轻揉他的腿股，他的身体沉默一会，渐渐顺着他的手指颤动。了见大概洗过澡，身上有股香气。游作想捏他四角裤覆盖下的小屁股，又担心讨他嫌。

 

“游作。”

 

莫非感觉到他的视线？

 

“怎么？”

 

“说点什么。”了见的声音闷闷的，“夸我好看、说喜欢我……”

 

“我爱你，了见。这样舒服吗？”

 

“嗯。能亲我就更好。不过、算了……差不多可以了吧？”

 

游作已经给他按摩了快四十分钟。这工作费心费力，没非同一般的体力还真吃不消。

 

“差不多该摸到里面，一边说奇怪的话，一边插进来了吧？”

 

听完了见这句，游作不由自主重复道：“奇怪的话？”

 

“比如、‘接下来用阴茎给你按摩里面’……”

 

……啊？

 

天地良心，藤木游作开始按摩时绝对没想这种展开。再者，他的确有点累了。现在和了见开始床上运动，就冲对方那越骑越欢的性欲，游作怀疑自己没积累多久的东西又要被榨干。

 

身为大学生的游作每周都有课，不可能天天陪了见做到尽兴。两人约法三章，每周两三次，每次做一两回，节假日另算。了见也不是闲人，他忙着实验室的工作，有时他们一周还凑不出时间恩爱一番。

 

大概是无法肌肤相亲时遗留下的冲动。“我清理过了，可以直接进来。”了见又说。看来他今晚存心要诱惑游作上床。

 

游作也没法拒绝。送到嘴边哪有不吃的道理，何况来人是他的鸿上了见。下星期他一定加入前辈的机车部，学学骑车打牌，增加体力。

 

不过，那天藤木游作没有累趴下。他的了见似乎很满意“按摩”，做了两次就乖乖躺进他怀中睡觉。

 

最近游作从学长那听说“性唤醒”一词，据说是通过爱抚将对方引到“感受性”更强的状态。也就是状态“启动”。学长说：“藤木学弟这么冷淡，你家小猫挠你得挠好久吧。”一些套话。旁边的尊小小声答应：“也不是……”他因游作的友情凝视收声，学长自顾自哈哈大笑，也没听到。给游作那盒“好东西”的也是那个学长。他不知道别人家里究竟藏着什么恶魔。

 

游作回过神。小电影演到人妻和青年第二次幽会，两人在温泉旁期期艾艾，很快扯到一起。游作观察那女人，她的情潮模样像是装出来的，但那眉眼低遮、逆来顺受的表情的确让男人心神荡漾。

 

“游作。”了见不知何时出现在他身后，语气不悦。

 

“我和你交往后就不再自慰。你有性趣看av，不如全给我。”

 

 

经验总是实际操作后得来的。所以鸿上了见不着急。

 

他的藤木游作温柔又好学，愿意花时间陪他玩，是个好男友。他无意抱怨对方没技巧或不会说甜言蜜语。相反，游作那小可爱的男生模样让他获得别样满足：了见能清楚地感到游作对自己的爱情。就算手指和嘴唇弱了些，他总忍不住去榨他、索求更多肉体愉悦，但游作给他的精神快乐可是一等一的，无论是舔他的乳头时唇喉的吞咽奶音，还是射不出来后勉勉强强的失焦绿瞳，都很可爱。让他快乐。这是小玩具无法带给他的快乐。爱上某个人、与相爱的人做爱、做爱后继续爱他，大概需要的就是这种快乐。

 

肉体愉悦却是另一回事。老实说游作舔他的乳头，也没什么性快感。他中意前列腺高潮，让他那大小得当、长度恰好的宝贝插进来好好动一动，最是舒服。精液则是稍后的馈赠。

 

……可能是用玩具直奔主题太多次，他对此渐渐麻木，想要更猛烈的刺激。没想到游作给他按按摩倒治好他。身体完全放松后，飘到天上也变得简单，他还能直接进入梦乡。只不过第二天他更不想放开游作，想要两人永远在一起，成为他胸前的朱砂痣。鸿上了见渴求着藤木游作的爱情。

 

游作看av，他没真生气。和恋人做爱有做爱的好处，看av之类的自慰有自慰的好处。他说自己不再自慰是骗人的，顶多就是不用小玩具。反正他现在只要脑袋想想，身体就会回忆起刺激。但勃起后却没射精的欲望。男人勃起后也不一定会射精。了见一想拂去脑中幻想，快感也自然散去，仿佛前一秒的潮红都是错觉。用玩具则有种“按流程来”的感觉，中途把玩具丢了，他的身体也不会觉得不适，继续收缩的肠壁发出信号，然后自然而然。

 

这样下去他有种身体会生病的感觉，就有意克制自慰的频率，想做就缠开游作的腿。

 

了见在游作旁边坐下，一起看起那av来。女人在温泉旁引诱男人的小电影，带着暴虐和莫名的激情，非常符合自慰需求。了见以前把Playmaker当成幻想对象，给他的设定也是蛮横又不讲理，抱着自己就是一顿自顾自的猛操，而他也能从那毫不留情中获得满足。比如说，Playmaker捉住Revolver的手，撕破他的衣服，没有一点前戏就埋进他的身体，粗暴乱动。Revolver自然没有快感，身体裂开般疼，股间有血滴下来。他被压制着，哭到没力气，腹部又涨又疼，也制止不了Playmaker第三第四次的射精。

 

现实中的自己却在幻想中的Revolver快昏死过去时达到高潮。了见第一次幻想强暴戏码时还以为自己有什么受虐倾向，后来去论坛交流才知道大家的自慰幻想对象大多是“连脸都不知道的粗野男人”。

 

但在现实中这么做不行，乱捅的早泄狂令人厌恶。幸好游作不是那种自己猛突一阵就完事的男人。游作在意了见的感受，尝试让他爽。最近，游作插进了见身体时有意从下往上顶他，蹭到前列腺去，舒服得了见想换成侧躺的姿势，却因不能看到恋人的脸作罢。

 

“游作，你喜欢这种？”了见说。小电影演到女人服侍男人的画面。

 

“说不上喜欢。”

 

“我也可以为你做。”

 

游作似乎不喜欢了见摸他的阴茎。可能是那次醉酒，他说了句“不要，我现在就要吃掉你”就强推对方，留下的心理阴影。那是继初夜以来他第二次榨游作。

 

不过，让游作来带领自己进入快乐的天堂也没问题，游作希望了见给他口交，也是可以的。游作已经学会很多技巧，上次他给了见按摩，摸到一半就像在爱抚，舒服极了……等这小电影播完，他就来检查一下游作的本事吧。


End file.
